Ogre
The Ogre is a mini-boss with very high health and physical strength. An ogre first appears in the second level, Foundries and Forges, where it spawns from the middle set of doors on the final wave. They are commonly seen in the last several waves of levels, and frequently in Survival Mode. Ogres are even more common on Nightmare difficulty. The ogre's color and health varies widely on the wave and difficulty; blue ogres can have as little as 50,000 health, while purple ogres can have 20 million or higher (though commonly in campaign missions have between 850K and 3M health). On Nightmare difficulty, ogres may have an elemental affinity. Ogres carried by Goblin Copters are far stronger, doing much more damage, as well as having more health. However, these airdrop ogres cannot damage Eternia Crystals in any way. Attacks and Behavior Ogres move much slower than most enemies. The ground shacks with every step they take. Once aggravated, the ogre will fire a poison snot ball at its initial target before approaching it and swinging its club (randomly between pounding and swiping). The snot ball does not damage Eternia Crystals. Vertical pounds deal twice as much damage as the horizontal swipes, but the swipes cover more ground. Being hit by an ogre's club will cause some knockback to heroes. Once an Ogre drops below 50% HP, it will stop for a moment and roar before continuing to move or attack. This gives a useful break in which to reposition oneself to continue the assault. On higher difficulties, this roar is faster. Ogres cannot be stunned in any way, including shock from Lightning Towers, Shock Beams, and Lightning Stance; Gas Traps; or Enrage Auras. They are also immune to knockback from any hero or tower; the only exception to this is being hit by a Weighted Companion Cube. Ogres can also be slowly pushed back by a Proton Charge Blast or the Countess' Joust ability. Ogres initially attack the first hero or tower that deals damage to it. If another hero or tower deals more damage to the ogre, it will change target. Strategy *With enough hero speed, it is possible to kite the Ogre indefinitely by staying just outside of its melee range while it is targeting you. This protects your defenses and allows teammates to easily attack the Ogre or repair defenses without getting hit. *Similar to dealing with Kobolds, do not place your front-line physical defenses right up against the Eternia Crystal(s). Otherwise, an ogre's club will hit the crystal through your defenses. *If you have a non-damaging wall in place (such as a Spike Blockade placed backwards, Magic Blockade, or Physical Beam) with a damage-dealing tower a distance behind the wall, the ogre will spend several seconds attempting to attack the damage-dealing tower before resorting to attacking the wall. This can give the player some time to deal additional damage to the ogre without it attacking anything. The higher and more frequent the damage, the longer the ogre will stand there. *Ensnare Auras can slow down the ogre's movement and attack. Its roar animation is not slowed down, however. *Darkness Traps, though do not cause the ogre to lose its target, will strip the ogre of its elemental affinity on Nightmare difficulty. *Strength Drain Auras can significantly reduce the amount of damage ogres deal to heroes and towers. As of patch 7.30 (PC), Strength Drain Auras will also disable their elemental affinity. *Spider Minions throw webs that drastically reduce the movement and attack speed of Ogres, and prevent them from firing poison snot balls. Entangled ogres also take double damage from both towers and heroes. Trivia *Two challenges have a central focus on the ogre; Ogre Crush (where the heroes must defend the Eternia Crystals from waves of ogres exclusively), and Unlikely Allies (where the heroes must protect an ogre instead of an Eternia Crystal). See also Mini Ogres. Category:Creatures Category:Large Monsters